Express the percent as a decimal. $103.3\%$
Explanation: $103.3$ percent = $103.3$ per cent = $103.3$ per hundred $103.3\% = \dfrac{103.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{103.3\%} = 1.033$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.